Ironic
by romanceaddict3320
Summary: Ty Lee finally understands how she feels about Zuko and goes to find him but when she gets there she sees that she was just a little too late. Zutara and sorta Ty Luko! rating will change to T later so thats what i'm putting.
1. Forms of Rejection

HEY! I know that some of you will be mad at me for not starting my beauty and the beast zutara story but i really wanted to make this series first! "ducks flying objects" i know that this seems ty luko. . . "dodges book" hahaha you missed! "gets hit with a chair" moan, but it is really zutara! please read! no flames por favor! (that means please)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! well i do own the ice cream i'm eating... you don't get any! haha "gets hit with shovel" stop doing that!

* * *

Ty Lee sat cross legged on a stool of to the side. She scanned the crowd in the street looking for Him. Him. It had taken her far to long to realize it was Him. To realize He was the one that mattered to her.

He was the only person she had ever really cared about. Azula had always said that caring was a weakness, but she had been wrong.

That had been Azula's fault. She had thought that if you used people's feelings against them that you could get power over them. That much had been true.

She had miscalculated though. She had thought that it would only matter to Mai how He was, but she was wrong. Ty Lee cared too.

Everyone had feelings and if you pulled at all of theirs you would just end up with a lot of angry people.

The crew had rebelled, with Ty Lee and Mai leading them. They had locked Azula up and now they were on their way to setting things right. Mai had left.

Mai couldn't stand the thought of seeing Him again. Mai had showed her the letter that He had given her before he left on the day of the eclipse.

It had said that He didn't care about her the way He had before.

Ty Lee had found Him though. She had found the avatar and his group but most importantly she had found Him.

She had found Zuko.

She knew it would be hard but she would have to go to that monk guy first. He would be the most understanding and forgiving. She really needed someone to talk to right now, someone who wouldn't judge her for things in the past.

What could she say to him though? "Hi, I want to join your group because I'm practically in love with Zuko. I hope this won't be awkward since I worked with Azula to try and kill you all." NO WAY!

She let out a loud moan. Suddenly she felt a weight land on her head, startling her. "Hi there little lemur, you travel with the avatar and his friends don't you?" she said fondly to him as she pulled him off her head and started petting him in her lap.

Momo cocked his head to the side.

Ty Lee giggled. "You're lucky! I have to ask them if I can join. I'm so worried little guy! What if they don't believe me? What will I do then? I'm so upset. I hate Azula. She just doesn't understand things like this. I want to help them. I'm sick of all this war and fighting, but I miss Zuko so much too. He was my best friend, and as kids he was always so nice and funny. The sad thing is I like him as so much more than a friend."

"Is all that true?" a voice from behind her said.

Startled she whipped around to see the young avatar. "How long have you been standing there?" she whispered while staring at her pink clad feet.

"All of it." Aang answered gently. "Welcome! We need to properly introduce you to everybody, come on." He said immediately perking up. Ty Lee's head whipped up in shock.

"What? That's all? I knew you were nice but… I've been so awful." Ty Lee said looking back down at her feet.

"It's okay. We're here for you and if you need to talk I'm always here. You never seemed like you belonged with Azula and Mai. I'd be happy to listen and help you if I can." Aang said quietly with his big eyes displaying deep emotions.

"Thank you very much ava- Aang." Ty Lee said happily. It was good to have a real friend.

"No problem! Time to go introduce you… or do you maybe want to talk to Zuko first?" Aang asked knowingly.

Darn this kid was perceptive. "No, but thank you for asking. I'd like to meet everybody first."

"Great! Let's go!" Aang grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd to his friends.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ty Lee screamed as she was pulled forward by the small child. He was strong.

"Guys! We have someone new here. She is going to be staying with us she might even be able to show us some of those pressure points! She should probably focus on Sokka first since he can't bend or do anything other than eat and sleep." Aang said quickly before anybody could protest.

They tried anyway.

"She was with Azula!"

"She tried to kill us!"

"I can too do other stuff! Like………….. Just give me some time, I'll think of something!"

Ty Lee giggled. "I'm very sorry for everything that I've done. Azula is terrifying and there was nothing else I could do at the time." Ty Lee said as she gracefully fell to the ground in a deep bow. "What about you Zuko?" Ty Lee squeaked out.

She was terrified that he wouldn't want her there. She was so worried that he would tell her to leave.

"Ty Lee… I want you here. I've missed you since I left." Zuko said quietly as he walked over to help her up.

"Wait! You don't get to just decide! We all have to agree like we did when you joined the group." Katara said matter-a-factly.

"Fine all of you who think yes raise your hands." Aang said tiredly. He knew that Ty Lee would want to talk to Zuko before she went to sleep.

Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka raised their hands and stared at Katara.

"Fine she can stay! It isn't like having any more liars and traitors makes a difference, does is prince." Katara said angrily as she glared at Zuko. It wasn't a question. It was her way of saying that she would never trust him again.

Ty Lee gasped as Zuko looked away and closed his eyes, willing himself not to let the droplets of emotion roll down his face.

"Zuko, can I talk to you?" Ty Lee said quietly while gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly still trying to overcome the hurt of Katara's words. They walked out of hearing range of people celebrating on the street.

"What do you want?" He snapped, glaring at her.

Her eyes opened wide and he jerked his shoulder out of her grasp. She looked away. Maybe she should wait and tell him some other time.

"Well?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"I just needed someone to sit and talk to." Ty Lee finely got out hesitantly.

"Well Aang is always awake. He keeps watch because he has too much energy already. Go talk to him I'm exhausted." Zuko said exasperatedly while pointing over to where Aang was back at camp with the others who were starting to fall asleep.

"Okay." Ty Lee said sadly. "But, tomorrow I really want to talk to you, ok?

She turned to face him but he was already gone. She sighed and stretched as she got up. Maybe she would talk to Aang. He did tell her that he would listen.

"Hi! I was over there and you looked lonely so I came over." Ty Lee said in a fake perky tone.

"Hey what's on your mind?" Aang asked calmly.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. We were so close when we were all back at the beach but now… I don't know it just seems like he put back all of his usually barriers. I don't know how to get through to him." Ty Lee confessed. She was so confused.

Zuko had always been the nice one, the one that would stand up for others and listen to people's problems. She let out a long sigh and stared up at the sky.

"I wish I had the gut to tell him how I feel maybe then I could get through to him." Ty Lee said sadly.

"It's okay, Ty Lee. It's just going to take him a while to get used to having you around. I'm sure he missed you." Aang said kindly. He turned to look back at where Zuko had lain down.

He was next to Katara. Aang's eyes watered as Zuko put an arm around Katara's waist and she snuggled up against him.

"What?" Ty Lee said as she tried to turn around, but was stopped by the avatar's arm.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk there is something I want to show you. I'm sure everything will be fine soon." Aang said softly. He wasn't good at lying but he couldn't let her see Zuko and Katara.

Ty Lee tried to turn and look at the camp again, but her arm was pulled urgently by the avatar as he dragged her behind him, not giving her a chance to look back.

Zuko sat up slowly. He had heard the avatar and Ty Lee talking. He had been awake the whole time.

What did she mean about "how she felt"? They were just friends. He liked Ty Lee but… as a friend.

Without realizing it he tightened his grip around Katara's waist, pulling her closer.

"You smell really good." Katara said with a small smile as she turned around to face him and buried her head in his shirt.

Zuko smiled softly. She was in the middle of a dream. Her arms circled him and held tight. She didn't know who she was holding onto.

He breathed her hair in deeply. This was a big problem. He still hadn't told Katara how he felt.

He looked at her face and tried to say it. She was asleep it wouldn't matter would it?

He couldn't do it. He just wasn't able to. She had made it quite clear that she hated every fiber of his being.

He sighed and kissed her gently on the cheek. It wouldn't matter in the morning.

Ty Lee giggled as Aang pulled her deeper into the woods. They were walking slower now but she was still being dragged.

"Okay! We are HERE!" Aang exclaimed jubilantly.

Ty Lee gasped. It was gorgeous! They were standing on a cliff overlooking miles. She had felt the ascent but hadn't realized how high they had gotten.

She looked around slowly, taking everything in. "Aang this is amazing. Thank-you for taking me here." She said happily. She leaned over and gave him a big hug.

He smiled. She was really nice when she was happy. He hugged her back and looked out over the tree tops again.

Then he saw it. The detail he had forgotten. The camp was reviled perfectly in the little clearing and there was an undisturbed picture of Zuko and Katara holding on to each other tightly and Zuko giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Aang's knuckles went white as he clenched his fists to keep the tears back. He turned to Ty Lee hoping she hadn't seen yet. Maybe there was still a chance to get away before she saw.

It was to late though. Ty Lee already had the tears streaming down her face and was running deeper into the woods, running as far as she could to escape it all.

* * *

I hope you liked it! please review and i'll try to put the next chapter up soon! bye!


	2. Similar

Hey! I know it took me ages to update! I just couldn't think of anything to write about next but after a while i came up with this. I hope you like it! :) please review!

* * *

Ty Lee ran until she couldn't breathe, then she collapsed onto the ground in a fit of tears. She had known that he probably wouldn't feel the same way about her but it still hurt.

It just wasn't fair! That stupid waterbender didn't even realize that he cared about her! Katara hated him! Why did it turn out like this? Maybe she shouldn't have come.

"Ty Lee! I'm really sorry, Ty Lee! I didn't want you to see that." Aang said lowering his voice as he came up behind her.

Aang bent down and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, as she tried to control her ridiculous sobbing.

"I shouldn't have come! Things would be better for you guys if I wasn't here." Ty Lee wailed as she gasped for breath.

"No! I want you here! I mean, we all want you here!" Aang pleaded. "Who will I talk to if you leave? What about me don't you think that what we saw bothers me two?" Aang said furiously as his tears poured out to join hers. He tried to hold them back. He was here to comfort her dang it, not go all weak.

Ty Lee looked up at the Avatar. "I'll stay." She said hesitantly. She gave him the best smile she could muster and one more squeeze before pulling them both up off the ground.

"Let's just go back to camp." Aang said dejectedly. Ty Lee nodded solemnly and followed him back towards camp.

She thought back to when she was little and she used to get so jealous of Mai. It seemed so silly now. Zuko had had feelings for Mai but that had been different. Or had it? Was the only reason that Ty Lee hadn't been angry with Mai been because she wanted her friend to be happy, even when they were back in the firenation before Mai and herseff rebelled against Azula.

She didn't regret what they did to Azula but still. She almost wished that she had stayed with Mai. Now she was alone.

Not completely. That Avatar kid understood how she felt but that was it. She sighed but sped up, trying to keep pace with him.

Aang gave her a sideways glance and sped up slightly, leaving a challenge in his wake. She was all too eager to take that challenge, anything to distract her. She increased her speed enough to just out strip him and turned ever so cautiously to look at him. He was looking anywhere but at her as he stepped quicker.

Aang smiled and walked more and more quickly while she copied his acceleration easily while fighting the urge to laugh. Without any warning Ty lee broke into an all out run, no longer toward the camp, just in the direction with the least obstacles.

Aang raced after her, just feet behind. He was gaining. Ty Lee saw her opening chance and pulled back some low hanging branches of a near by tree and let them fly, snapping themselves back into place and hitting anything in their path.

Aang dodged them with care and began to twist tendrils air around and between his fingers as if he was making a ball. He laughed at the shocked look on her face as he formed an air scooter and zoomed ahead of her laughing jovially.

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating and you know it!" Ty Lee yelled to the bald boy with a wide carefree grin. Ty Lee smirked and started flipping and jumping from tree to tree. 'Two can play at that game'

The trees all had winding vines circling them, allowing Ty Lee to swing forward and land in front of the little airbender. She ran forward easily and raced ahead of him.

Ty Lee glanced back smiling and suddenly the ground fell out from under her. She let out scream as she plummeted off the side of the cliff she had been far to distracted to notice. She couldn't help but think of the ridiculousness of it as she fell and let out a small half hearted laugh as she hit ice cold water with resounding smack.

Aang stopped at the edge of the cliff and yelled down to her, "are you alright Ty Lee?"

"Yah! The waters great! Freezing, my favorite temperature! Come on in. No better time for a swim than midnight," She said with friendly sarcasm and a laugh as she flipped onto her back to float.

Aang smiled and backed up slowly before running forward and jumping off the edge, laughing all the way down.

His splash was huge and sent a miniature tidal wave in Ty Lee's direction that made her immediately abandon her floating. Her eyes widened and she ducked under the water quickly to avoid the crushing power.

She surfaced a couple feet away and clamored up onto a half submerged slab of stone. She tried to wring some of the water from her braid but failed miserably. She giggled and instead of wasting time drying herself off she ran forward and flipped high into the air before diving back into the clear water.

"Wow! That was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that! You didn't even make a splash. Do it again," Aang said excitedly.

Ty Lee laughed "I'm not sure if I can teach you but I can show you again. I can help you but it's something you can't just learn movements for," She said smiling.

"Okay fine. Just do it again," the monk said, showing his huge smile.

She nodded slowly and swam back to the boulder. She pulled herself up easily and threw him her own large grin before running to the edge of the rock and leaping off into another complicated spin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were soaking wet but felt very accomplished by the time they made it back to camp. Morning was breaking on the horizon and Katara was stirring. In the night Zuko had moved back to his own space and had his arms close.

Katara laughed at their bedraggled appearances and went to grab a spare pair of clothes for Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, I wanted to apologies. I'm sorry I was so rude when you first said you wanted to help us. I just wasn't sure if I could trust you. I'm still not totally sure but I think it's worth a chance so, friends?," Katara asked without looking up. She swung a hand up to shake but Ty Lee pulled her into a tight hug.

"Of course silly! Thanks for the clothes," Ty Lee said in her usual bubbly voice and smile. She took them from Katara and ran off to change.

She found a spot behind a couple of closely woven trees that would hide her from wandering eyes and just as an extra measure hung some extra cloth she had grabbed from camp around the trees to hide her figure.

She slipped easily into the Water Tribe clothes. They were simple and the same as Katara's. She smoothed out the light blue fabric. It hung to her curves easily and because of the leggings underneath the skirt it would be easy to move around in. She giggled at how much she looked like the waterbending master, except for her face, skin coloration, and hair of course.

She pulled the cloth down from the trees and grabbed her wet circus garment. She headed quickly back to camp and hung her wet clothes up anywhere that she could.

She had just finished when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey can we talk?" Zuko asked quietly.

She nodded her head, afraid her voice would betray her feelings of doubt and sadness. She couldn't turn to look at him she was just too weak.

"Can we just be friends? I'm sorry that I didn't ask your opinion about allowing Ty Lee into the group. I should have asked your permission. She isn't that important to me. She's just an old friend. Anyways I just want to clear the air and get to know you better. Is that okay, Katara?" Zuko said hesitantly.

Ty Lee let out a little gasp. He had thought she was Katara. Tears stung at the corners of Ty Lees eyes. She meant nothing to him. How could she ever have believed anything else?

She turned slowly to look at him, tears still riming her eyes. The expression on her face was forlorn and confused.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Ty Lee? I thought you were-. I'm so sorry. I just-. I'm so stupid. I never get anything rig-," he stumbled over his words and looked away from her.

It was too much. She just walked away from him. The truth had hit her hard. Her fantasy world had crumbled around her head in more pieces than she thought were possible to come from the cracking and breaking dream.

* * *

Aw i'm sorry. Zuko is kind of a jerk. i know that it is really unlikely that he wouldn't recognize the diffeance in their braids but this is Zuko were talking about, he isn't all that bright so just bear with ok? anyways REVIEW! I keep hitting major road blocks with this story. How do you people make chapter stories!? anyways if you have any ideas for me i would appreciate them! so far my reviewers have been:

PinkBlue Moonlight

zutara4lyfe

Thank you! :) and yes if you review your name goes up in the next chapter and u get a star and a cookie if you give me an idea! so don't do it to be nice to me do it for the shallow joy of having your name (username) in type :) REVIEW!


End file.
